The use of networks, including the Internet continues to grow at ever increasing rates. As a result, there is increasing demand for network resources, including those provided by service providers such as Internet Service Providers (ISPs). ISPs typically provide the hardware and software that allow their subscribers to access the network. Today's network based service providers encounter one major problem. Every change to the customer's needs turns into a change request or a work order for the service provider. Since the service provider has to get involved for every change and also has to spend manpower for every change, this process is expensive and time consuming. Also, for the end user, the turn around time for getting a service change implemented is long.
Some Customer Network Management Systems have been deployed by service providers, which merely give a “view only” model for the network, with billing and network performance/status information. These systems do not even remotely address the configuration change problem stated above.
As a result, there is a need in the art for the present invention.